Question: Simplify the expression. $(-4y+8)(-3y-7)$
Solution: First distribute the ${-4y+8}$ onto the ${-3y}$ and ${-7}$ $ = {-3y}({-4y+8}) + {-7}({-4y+8})$ Then distribute the ${-3y}.$ $ = ({-3y} \times {-4y}) + ({-3y} \times {8}) + {-7}({-4y+8})$ $ = 12y^{2} - 24y + {-7}({-4y+8})$ Then distribute the ${-7}$ $ = 12y^{2} - 24y + ({-7} \times {-4y}) + ({-7} \times {8})$ $ = 12y^{2} - 24y + 28y - 56$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 12y^{2} + 4y - 56$